<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Had Wings by InkDrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037732">If I Had Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops'>InkDrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, thats all this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he had wings, and even after, Castiel would always find his way back to Dean Winchester. Anyone who'd ever met the angel could tell you that, all except Dean.</p><p> </p><p>I promise this isn't angsty even though it kinda sounds that way lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Had Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title might not make sense but it's from the One Direction song (because no, I'm not over my 1D phase lmao)</p><p>anyways, I really hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a flutter in the air and Dean felt his breath catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to pretend to sleep, to be reassured that the angel would stay, even if he had no real reason to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cas could always tell, always knew, and Dean shifted to sit up, fingertips curling beneath the blankets. “You’re here. I would’ve thought you’d stick with the angels for a bit, try to appease the righteous bastards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m here, Dean.” Cas simply stood for a moment, watching with a careful consideration from the foot of the bed. He knew that Dean’s fingernails scratched across the creaky motel mattress every time they bent and that his pulse beat something like a drum, steady but overwhelmingly heavy. But even after all these years, he couldn’t possibly fathom why Dean Winchester couldn’t wrap his head around such a simple fact-Cas would choose him over Heaven every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just gonna stand there like a creep? Or are you gonna come lay down?” Dean’s voice was rough, tired from hunt after hunt, but it was soft, in a way it only got late at night when Sam had long since drifted off to sleep-words that would usually seem harsh held no bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Cas slipped beneath the covers, let Dean drape himself over his body and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sunshine?” The words echoed through Cas’ chest, sending a warmth tumbling through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d always rather be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted, tugging the blanket tighter around them. “In a shitty motel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you.” Cas felt Dean’s mouth shift into a barely there smile against his shoulder and tangled his fingers with the one’s the hunter had thrown over his stomach. “Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, good.” Dean twisted just enough to press soft lips to the curve where Cas’ neck met his chin, the spot that always made him hum with contentment. “Cause I’d rather you be here too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Dean had fallen into sleep, fingers still curled tight in the angel’s, and Cas laid awake simply to hold him for a while. He knew he’d have to leave soon, before Sam woke, pretend he’d never been there, but for a moment, he felt as if things were at peace. The aches of a human vessel and the scars of a holy warrior faded into the background, eyes falling closed if only to soak it in while it lasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would miss it, the instant he was gone, but he knew he’d be back. For as long as he had wings, and even after, he’d always find his way back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you ever wanna talk or just say hi, I have<br/>Tumblr: @nickyboisworld<br/>Wattpad: @InkDrops246813579<br/>TikTok: @inkdrops224 (I make trailers for some of my fics here)</p><p>I'd love to hear from you!!</p><p>Also, I'm working on a longer Destiel fic if anybody is interested in being a beta reader?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>